


Just The Way You Are

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Asexual Cora Hale, Awesome Laura Hale, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hale Family Feels, Protective Laura Hale, Protective Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 15:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20744624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Laura worries when Cora starts pulling away from everyone.





	Just The Way You Are

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 2 of Laura Hale Appreciation Week: Sibling Rivalry.

Laura’s always been able to read her siblings well. Usually Derek better than Cora since they’re closer in age. But she can still tell when something is wrong with Cora. She gets quiet and keeps to herself. She doesn’t tease Derek or follow their mom around. 

Now is one of those times. Usually it will pass once she’s talked it out or gotten over whatever is upsetting her. Laura usually lets Cora come to her if she needs to, knowing better than to push her sister.

But she’s been acting off for almost a week now, and honestly Laura is becoming a little worried. Which is why when Cora comes home from school and immediately storms up to her room within even greeting anyone else, Laura follows her.

Laura leans against Cora’s door, watching as she scribbles in her notebook. She doesn’t look up. “Get out.”

“I don’t think so.” Laura pushes off the door and moves into the room, closing the door behind her. Cora huffs as Laura sits next to her on the bed. “Normally I would let you fume in peace, but something has been eating at you for a while. What is it?”

“Like you care,” Cora mutters.

Laura frowns. “Of course I care. I’m your sister.”

“Yeah so you’re obligated to care,” Cora says. “That doesn’t mean you actually do.”

“I do,” Laura says, wondering what could have Cora acting so defensively. “I love you, Cora. I hate seeing you upset. I understand if you don’t want to tell me what’s going on, but I’m here if you want to talk. No judgment.”

Cora is silent for a moment. Her pencil is hovering over the page of her notebook but she’s not writing. Finally she pushes it aside and sits up, facing Laura. “You promise you won’t tell anyone? Not even mom?”

“Promise.”

“I’ve been having some problems with some kids at school,” Cora says.

Now Laura can understand why she didn’t want to tell anyone. Their mother probably would have marched down to the school and demanded to talk to the principal. And then the parents of anyone who would ever dare hurt her daughter. 

“What sort of problems?” Laura asks her.

Cora is silent for a moment, her shoulders hunched as she looks down at her hands. "Everyone laughs at me and tells me there's something wrong with me just because I don't want to kiss boys. Or anyone."

"There's nothing wrong with not wanting to kiss anyone, Cor," Laura says, running a hand through Cora's hair. 

Cora looks up at her, her eyes wet with unshed tears. "Not even if I never do?"

"Of course. You're amazing the way you are," Laura says. "All that matters is that you're happy. Fuck what anyone else thinks."

Cora snickers at that, "Mom would so ground you if she heard you say that."

"I'm eighteen, she can't ground me."

"Are you sure about that?"

Truthfully, Laura isn't. She wouldn't put it past her mother to try. Still, she means it. 

“Let me tell you something. There are always going to be people that are going to be against you. Not because there’s anything wrong with you, but because they can’t handle seeing someone happy with themselves if it doesn’t fit into their tiny little box they want to put everyone in. You’re bigger and so much better than that box, Cora. Let them be miserable, judgmental assholes. That says a lot more about them than it does you.”

Cora hugs Laura around the middle, tucking her face against her neck. "Thanks Laura."

Laura rests her head on top of Cora's as her arms come up to wrap around her. "I'll always be here for you, you know?"

"I know," Cora says. "Just like I'll always be here for you."

"What are you two talking about?" Derek asks from the door. 

"That is between me and Cora," Laura tells him. 

Derek rolls his eyes, "Whatever. Mom says dinner is ready."

He disappears without another word and Laura shakes her head. She looks down at Cora. "Derek hasn't noticed anything going on at school?"

"Please," Cora says. "If it doesn't involve basketball or Paige Derek doesn't notice anything."

She has a point there. 

"Besides, everyone is always careful not to say anything in front of him anyway," Cora goes on. 

"Is there anything I can do?"

Cora shakes her head, "I'm okay. If I don't let it get to me they'll probably get bored and move on soon enough."

"Okay, but if you do need me to scare or intimidate anyone I'm here," Laura tells her. 

Cora laughs, "I'll remember that."

"Girls!" their mother calls. "Get down here before your food starts getting cold!"

Laura grins and stands up, pulling Cora to her feet. She hooks her arm through hers and leads get downstairs to where her parents are waiting with Derek and their uncle Peter. 

If a week later she finds out the names of the kids bullying Cora and spends the night hiding outside their windows with her eyes glowing just to hear them scream, well that's her business. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day♥  
[My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
